Hypnos
by SakuraWillow
Summary: Catherine and Gil are kidnapped and held hostage. They are forced to do things they wouldn't normally do.
1. Warning

_**A/N I'm warning you all now, this is a graphic story with images of rape and violence. If you have a problem with either of those, please don't read this.  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

Catherine Willows lay on the cold concrete floor. She slowly opened her eyes but saw nothing, it was took dark. Catherine sat up slowly, taking inventory of her body. She was naked, but nothing was broken or bleeding. She moved to stand, but quickly went back to the floor as her sore body protested. She felt like she did after a night with Eddie. She had been raped, probably repeatedly. She took a deep breath, she couldn't think about that now, she had to get out of here. She started to crawl around on the floor, looking for something, her clothes, a door anything. Her hand suddenly came in contact with something warm. Skin. Her hand moved over the unconscious form. Looking for some recognizable feature. Reaching the face her hand ran over facial hair, a beard, Gil. "Gil?" she asked in a whisperer as she shook him "Gil, wake up, please" suddenly Gil turned over, pining her beneath him. He forcefully spread her legs and entered her. Catherine screamed and tried to fight him off, but he held her tightly. His thrusts were hard and hurt like hell because she was dry. Gil came inside of her and immediately went back to sleep. Catherine pushed him off of her and crawled to the other side of the small room, pulling her knees to her chest a she sobbed. 


	3. Chapter 2

Gil Grissom slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt and body ached. He heard soft crying coming from the other side of the dark room. "Catherine?" he asked "Catherine, where are you?" he asked starting to crawl around to find her. 

"Stop, Gil, don't touch me" she said, her voice icy cold

"Catherine" he breathed her name, confused. "Are you hurt?"

"What do you think, you bastard?" she said "You raped me, you probably orchestrated this entire kidnapping just so you could do this to me."

"Cath, honey, I would never hurt you" he said softly. His head started to hurt as a migraine came upon him.

Catherine laughed "Then why did you do this Gil?"

"I didn't, it's dark in here, maybe someone else-"

"No, it was you" she said coldly "Please Gil, don't-" suddenly he was on top of her and inside of her Catherine again tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. She finally gave up and let him violate her.

He came inside of her and collapsed on top of her. Breathing heavy he slowly came back out of his fog. Realizing what happened he quickly moved off of her "Oh shit, Cath, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said burring his face in his hands, sobbing. "It was like…like I was watching myself…like it wasn't me"

Catherine slowly crawled over to him, she realized something was making him do this. She took his hand "Gil, tell me the truth" she said softly

"I am Catherine" he said pulling his hand away "all of a sudden I was watching myself, on top of you." he was sobbing, he had hurt his best friend, and the only woman he ever loved. He had no chance with her now, he would forever be the one who raped her.


	4. Chapter 3

Catherine drew her knees to her chest again as she listened to him cry. "Gil" she said softly "I'm not blaming you, not anymore, something is making you do this." she whispered "If it happens again, I'm not gonna fight"

"Catherine, you should hate me right now" he said hoarsely

"I could never hate you Gil, I love you" she said softly

Gil's head snapped up "you what?"

"I love you Gil" she said into the darkness

"I love you too Catherine" Gil said softly

Catherine suddenly pounced on him, scratching and hitting him, like she was trying her hardest to kill him.

"Catherine, stop, baby" Gil said grabbing her hands "Catherine!"

Catherine came back to reality "W-what happened?" she asked breathless

"You just started attacking me" he said softly

Catherine laid her head on his chest, "Something is making us do this, Gil"

"I know, I think we were hypnotized, a word is setting us off."

"What?" Catherine asked "Hypnotized?"

"Don't you remember the case we were on?" he asked

Catherine shook her head

"He must have blocked our memories, I barely remember my self." he sighed "We were investigating a hypnotist from the Tangiers." he stopped suddenly remembering why they were investigating him "Cath baby? What if-what if he raped you, before…"

Catherine closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. Silent tears falling from her eyes and onto Gil's chest. "shh, Gil. Don't even think about that, we couldn't get him on that now if we wanted too"

Gil kissed her hair and held her tight "We have to find the words that are making us lash out" he said softly "Do you remember what you said to me?"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my laptop was out of commision for about a week. incase your wondering, there is a reason I'm doing short chapters. I think it builds up the suspense. hehe ok, on to the story, hope you enjoy!**

Catherine thought for a moment. "Yea, it's either your name or…" she fell silent. "I know what it is" she said softly

Gil nodded knowing she didn't want to say it. "I know what yours is too, and it's killing me that I can't say it to you" he said softly

"He's toying with us Gil" she said angry

"I know" he whispered "I just hope they guys put this together soon so we can get out of here. All I want to do right now is take you home and into my bed" he said kissing her hair.

Catherine smiled "I can't wait to properly make love to you"

It was Gil's turn to smile "Neither can I" he whispered. He wanted so badly to tell her how much he loved her. "Catherine? I know this isn't the proper way of asking you this…but …Will you marry me?" he stuttered

"Yes" Catherine said without hesitation. "One condition, as soon as we are rescued we will go to the strip and get married. I don't want to wait"

"Ok, I promise" he said

Catherine yawned and Gil rubbed her bare back "Sleep honey, I'm here, I'll protect you"

She smiled and closed her eyes "I know" she whispered falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
